


there's nothing sweeter

by indigo_penstrokes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/pseuds/indigo_penstrokes
Summary: cosette and eponine share a soft, quiet moment under the stars





	there's nothing sweeter

The field sat between two stands of trees, it at one time had been home to a farmers wheat crop, but after decades of local teens using the plot for stargazing and adolescent revelry she eventually gave in and let the prairie overtake it once more. Now that grass waved softly in the midnight breeze, shimmering silver in the pale light of the cheshire cat moon. Stars had slowly started to dot the sky sometime after sunset and more kept fading into existence as the night wore on. The katydids hummed quietly around the wheels of a faded red pickup truck.

Cosette and Eponine sat in the bed of that truck, the former wrapped in three blankets and one of her girlfriend’s hoodies even though the weather had only begun to grow cold while the latter only had a well worn flannel to stave off the slight chill. Cosette stared up at the stars, connecting them with invisible lines and naming each constellation she came across. Eponine found it absolutely endearing.

“That cluster there, that’s the Pleiades, they’re the seven sisters and followers of Artemis.” Cosette pointed to a group of stars to the right of their sightline, the sleeve of her sweatshirt flapping over her hand. “And over there is Andromeda, the maiden that Perseus saved.” She pointed almost directly above them. 

All the while Eponine couldn’t tear her eyes from the girl beside her, she was painted in the silver wash of moonlight and if she had had paints on her she would have captured the scene then and there. Cosette haloed in starlight, head tipped back to gaze up at the cosmos with such a look of wonder it deserved to be framed and cherished forever. But she didn’t have any paints, not even a sketch book, so she did the next best thing; she pressed a feather light kiss to the spot just under Cosette’s right ear. Then another to the freckle that sat right on her jawline, and another to the corner of her petal pink mouth. 

By now Cosette had stopped talking about the stars, her attention turned to the beautiful force that was Eponine beside her. The hand closest to her came to rest on Eponine’s hip, the other cupping her cheek. A layer of her blankets slipped off her shoulders, but it seemed she didn’t mind the cold anymore.

“The stars have nothing on you,” Eponine breathed out softly, her lips mere moments away from meeting Cosette’s. “Not a single thing.” 

The kiss was simple and sweet, nothing more than the brush of lips and a connection that ran all the way to the heart. It was simply being there with the person you loved more than anything in the universe, and knowing they loved you just as much. 

“I could say the same about you, love.” Cosette brushed her thumb across Eponine’s star dusted cheek, brown eyes soft and fond as they met hers. “Nothing in the universe can hold a candle to you.” 

Eponine leaned into the touch, eyes falling shut for a moment as she hummed in response to Cosette’s words before speaking. “We’re all made of starstuff, hydrogen and helium, oxygen and carbon. We were all born from the stars.” 

Cosette closed the distance once more. If the last kiss had been sweet, then this one was tooth rotting, and Eponine reveled in it. Cosette tasted like the raspberry tea she had been drinking, it was intoxicating. But beneath that sweetness was the real Cosette. The Cosette that wanted, that took as much as she gave, the one that held onto the good things because she knew how dark the world could be. That was the Cosette that she had fallen in love with. Eponine could see it now in the way her hands gripped her shoulders, fingers digging into the soft cotton of her flannel, not wanting to let go. 

Eponine pulled her closer, the last layer of blankets pushed to the wayside as her knees came to rest comfortably on either side her hips, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Eponine moved a hand from Cosette’s hip up to the base of her neck, threading her fingers through soft golden hair. This close she could smell the cherry scented soap Cosette used and loved, it was the right parts saccharine and tart which was so very _Cosette_ that it made her smile 

They moved in tandem, a binary start system. One would lead and the other would follow. Each taking only what the other was willing to give. Some kisses were messy, they didn’t quite get the positioning right, and some were awkward, those were the ones that dissolved into giggles when their teeth clicked too many times. Then slowly those kisses started to stray from lips and instead wander down necks to collar bones, some landing on jawlines or in the hollows of throats. Soft sighs and softer smiles warmed their chests as they parted. 

“I love you.” The words fell like water from Eponine’s lips, her forehead pressed to Cosette’s and a hand still cupping her cheek. Three words was all it took to make her heart do acrobatics, and how she relished being able to say them. Three words spoken while she held the world in the palm of her hand.

Cosette just smiled, her eyes bright and starlight laced through her hair, “I love you more.” And she turned her head, placing a kiss to Eponine’s palm before she dropped it down to her shoulder.

And if it was at all possible Eponine fell a little more in love with the wondrous girl in front of her. She fell a little more in love with the girl made of starstuff and sweetness. “I love you so much Cosette.” 

“I know.” With one more nearly devilish smile she tucked her head into Eponine’s shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around her middle. Eponine pulled one of the blankets back over them, kissing the crown of Cosette’s head before leaning back into the assortment of pillows they had thrown in to the truck bed.

And it was like that they stayed, Cosette tucked safely into Eponine who held her impossibly close, as the moon continued on her path across the sky and the stars slowly started to fade back into their corners of the galaxy. It was a pictured painted in silver and rose.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, comments and kudos make my day as always  
come talk to me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna maybe even drop a request if you like what you read!


End file.
